North South East West
North South East West is the name of one of Oresama Teacher's 4-Koma manga. It follows the daily life of students from the junior high and high schools of the Saitama Prefecture. North South East West introduces many side characters, some of which appear in the main story as well. Plot Prologue (Volume 5) In a town named the Saitama Prefecture, with the leader, Kurosaki Mafuyu, gone, a new battle has begun between the four schools. The town is split in quarters, and each has a gang hoping to dominate the entire region. South East (Volume 5) Kangawa Minato realizes that she had gone to school with her brother's lunch. Her brother, however, attended Higashi High rather than Minami High. A friend suggests that she should visit the school on the way home, as her classes were ending earlier than usual. She decides to follow on with the suggestion, but a club leader stops her, asking her to pay her club fees first, as she assumed Minato was going to be mugged. Minato arrives at Higashi High, and peers through the school gate, watching a group of delinquents being quizzed by a teacher. Suddenly, the delinquents notice her, and accuse her of being a spy for Minami. Okubo Kotobuki walks past with a bicycle, with a radish for the seat. He explains that when he woke up, a giant radish appeared, and tells Minato and the delinquents that he took an hour and half pushing the bike to the school. He then asks who Minato is, and she tells him that she is bringing lunch for her brother. Okubo offers the radish. Later,they walk around trying to find her brother. Okubo asks what grade he is, and she says that her brother is a third year in middle school. Okubo tells her about his unluckiness, as birds always poop above him, and he never gets New Years cards despite sending out 200 each year. She asks him what year he is in, and he tells her that he is a third year in high school. He also explains that the bancho is a third year in middle school. Shocked, Minato asks how someone so young could be the bancho, and he tells her that the criteria for being bancho is not age, but strength, leadership, and charm. They then come across Maizono Yuto, who Okubo introduces as the number two of Higashi High. Minato concludes that he must not have any charm. Suddenly, somebody outside yells that a fight was going on, and both Maizono and Okubo run outside to join the battle. Minato watches the fight from inside a bush, and tends to Okubo's wounds when he falls over. Okubo realizes that he never learnt her name. Just as she is about to introduce herself, a delinquent calls Okubo, asking if he is alright. Minato asks Okubo if he was the bancho, Okubo nods. The delinquent tells her his name- Kangawa Kouhei. She stares at him, discovering that it was actually her brother who was the bancho of Higashi High. Summer Festival (Volume 7) Minato asks her brother if she can go to the summer festival with him, but he instantly refuses, so she decides to go on her own. As Kouhei leaves the house to go to the festival with his friends, she tags along, as they are headed to the same place. Distressed, Kouhei tries to shake her off his track, but remembers that they are going to the same place when he sees Minato starting at him confusedly at the festival. Kouhei runs away, but Minato tries to chase him, grabbing someone's hand. Maizono Yuto gasps at her in shock, asking if she was his long lost sister. Maizono then recognizes her as Kangawa's sister. He tells her that he also got separated with a friend. He then sees the friend, Himeji, and Minato looks disappointed, believing the friend would be Okubo. Minato admits to Maizono that she likes a boy from Higashi High. Maizono asks who he is, and Maizono figures that it must be Okubo after Minato mentions the boy to be attacked by dogs often. Maizono brags, saying he is closer to Okubo as they are classmates. Himeji begins texting him, and Minato wonders why, as they were standing right next to each other. Maizono tells her to send her phone number to Himeji to know, but she replies that she doesn't own a cellphone. Both males instantly drop their phones in shock. Himeji tells Maizono to stay quiet, and he lectures Minato on how he sends 200 messages a day. Stumbling around, Okubo sees Minato crying while Maizono and Himeji text each other. Maizono notices him, as does Minato, who instantly asks if he has a cell phone. Okubo replies that he dropped his while catching goldfish, and Minato weeps tears of joy. Maizono and Himeji leave, and Minato asks if she can join Okubo for the rest of the night. He says yes, but warns her to stay at least 10 feet away for safety. Minato gives him a string cup phone, as neither of them have cellphones. He compliments her on her yukata, and Minato begins to furiously blush. They spend the rest of the time walking around, though Okubo has a hard time keeping up with Minato. Aoi is seen jogging alongside the rest of the school judo team near the Summer Festival. A few members of the team get distracted by the festival, but Aoi allows them to go, as he wishes to spoil himself, anyway. At the festival, one of his friends notices Kurosaki Mafuyu. Aoi reminisces on how she was very hard to approach. After seeing her yell at others, he decides that she still is, though the friend says that he simply doesn't want to approach her. Aoi decides to greet her as it had been a while, but he then notices a cross dressed Sakurada (whom he had fell in love with earlier). Aoi turns to his friend and repeats the line Sakurada said when he first met him- "How do you do?" Aoi thinks about how he had spent days searching for the mysterious girl, but is now in shock, realizing that she must be Mafuyu's girlfriend. Mafuyu calls out to Aoi, asking him sweetly to help her with ring toss, but Aoi refuses, yelling that she shouldn't try to be sweet to others when she already has a girlfriend. Mafuyu asks what he means, but Aoi shakes it off, saying that he was in shock. He then tells Mafuyu that she should rely on her own skill rather than getting others to do things for her, but he immediately contradicts this when he helps Sakurada with the ring toss. Aoi manages to win Sakurada a Nekomata plushie, and he walks off happily. Aoi returns to his friend, and tells him that he and Sakurada became good friends. The other then asks what grade she is in, and if Aoi got her phone number. Aoi then realizes that he never even got the girl's name. At 10 PM, Okubo offers to take Minato home. She asks if his bike still has a seat, and he replies that it does. However, when they go to check the bike, the seat has been replaced by a sunflower and note from the seat-thief. Navigation Category:Oresama Teacher Category:Extra Chapters